


Used To Share Everything

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, One-Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: While visiting home for Christmas in her seventh year, Lily is pained by how distant Petunia still acts towards her and how much they have missed from one another's lives.
Relationships: Background Lily Evans Potter/James Potter - Relationship, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, background Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Used To Share Everything

Our childhood Christmas tree occupies half the front room,  
bedecked with baubles so bright and merry,  
and lights that sparkle like your blue eyes used to,  
but none of the gifts under it are from you to me.  
When I pass pudding around, your eyes skirt my gaze  
as if you expect to catch my abnormalcy,  
then you move away before I can say your name  
like we’re both stuck in a poison daydream.

Although the tree takes up all this space, the room never felt so big.  
How did we become so silent when we used to say anything?

So many years have passed now since that fateful day  
back when we were sisters in both blood and heart  
until I received my letter and you turned away,  
snatching up our future and tearing it apart.  
I’m sorry I couldn’t will you to have magic too,  
even if it meant dipping into the grey arts,  
but that law is not something I can overrule,  
so all we can do now is try for a fresh start.

Although the tree takes up all this space, the room never felt so big.  
How did we become so broken when we used to be something?

I heard your boyfriend proposed to you in Marseilles  
with a modest diamond and a view of the Seine,  
but to this day, I’ve never even seen his face,  
and it’s only five more months until you both wed.  
Since September, I’ve been feeling so confused,  
caught up in a war that fills my heart with dread,  
and I think I am half in love with this boy from school,  
but you don’t care about that or ’bout what’s ahead.

Although the tree takes up all this space, the room never felt so big.  
How did we become so distant when we used to share everything?

Our childhood Christmas tree occupies half the front room  
with lights that sparkle like your blue eyes used to,  
but in this merry season is a splotch of gloom.  
Please, can we go back to when I had you?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have so many songs from Taylor Swift's evermore stuck in my head that it feels like every day has sad Christmas vibes.


End file.
